The present invention relates to an operating method for an additive manufacturing device. The present invention also relates to a control device for an additive manufacturing device, a computer program for the control device, and an additive manufacturing device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The layer-by-layer manufacturing of often complex three-dimensional structures is carried out by means of additive manufacturing. A typical example is so-called SLM=selective laser melting. Further examples are laser sintering, electron beam melting and electron beam sintering. The quality of the manufactured structures, for example their dimensional accuracy, the quality of the connection of the individual layers with one another, cavities and inclusions, is dependent on many parameters.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for additive manufacturing.